Don't Speak
by Nebula Rising
Summary: Sasuke is returned to the village of Konoha after 9 long years. He receives ANBU guards, one of which being an old team mate of his. Why can't he keep his cool around this new guard? SasuSaku with slight Shikasaku
1. Trial

**New story. It won't be long. Only a few chapters. This story takes place about 9 almost 10 years after Sasuke First left and he's be brought backt o the village and put on trial. This story will take place within the first few weeks of his returning. Please review this one, it's the first time I've written a sasusaku in a long time. And yes, it is a sakura and Sasuke one, though I'll admit I planned a side couple in here. Sakura found somewhat of a sweet heart in the years of Sasuke's absence! Also, Soundtrack for this song is Feels like home by Chantal Kreviazuk. If you want to get a feeling for my mood.  
**

**Disclaimer!**

* * *

_Something in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself.- Chantal Kreviazuk  
_

* * *

Sasuke stood before almost the entirety of the leaf village, on a pedestal, the Hokage behind him. His shoulders were held straight and proud, despite his quickly dying confidence. Just being back in the leaf made him feel weak and uncertain.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you were forcefully returned to Konohagakure, is this correct?" Lady Tsunade's voice was loud and strong in his ears.

He tried to ignore the urge to wiggle his hands against the strain of the chakra bracelets attached just a little too tightly to his wrists. "That's correct." His voice was blank and he ignored the whispers that spread throughout the crowd only to be silenced by the glare of the Hokage before she continued.

"You did not attempt to return of your own will?" She repeated almost redundantly.

"No I did not." He spoke soundly, his eyes remaining on the small space of gray ground at his feet, not daring to look at the quiet speculators he could feel watching him.

"And on numerous occasions we've attempted to retrieve you?"

He nodded again. "That is correct." He forced his voice not to sound annoyed.

"So you do not deny your status of missing nin?" She asked, her tone even and distant.

"No, I do not." What would be the point of that?"

"Very well." She was now beside him in three steps and he looked over at her, his eyes leveling with her knees, not daring to look at her face. "At this point we will call to stand," He raised his head at this, "Naruto Uzumaki."

His eyes shot towards the crowd as stepped forward his former team mate. Standing much taller and more square than he remembered was none other than Naruto. His hands were in fists at his sides, his uniform was slightly different: he was currently a jonin it appeared. He wouldn't have ever thought Naruto could make it, but then again, 9 years was a long time.

Naruto's lips were drawn into a straight and thin line as he stood beside the Hokage, towering over her by a few inches. Times had definitely changed. "Naruto," She greeted him with a respectful bow, her eyes softening and this motion Naruto returned. "You are the only person who agreed to testify on this mans behalf," Sasuke almost winced, Naruto was the only one? Why would he agree anyways? It wasn't as if they were friends.

"Yes," He said and Sasuke noticed just how different the man sounded. This was not the same child he grew up with.

"Do you condone to this man's sentence? The penalty being death?" She asked while ignoring Sasuke, as if he weren't even there.

Sasuke felt his heart squeeze as Naruto shook his head looking out over the crowd. "I do not." It was all he said. Nothing inappropriate or misjudged like he Naruto he knew would have.

She nodded as if she knew that was the answer. "Then you would have him put on probation?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes."

She turned towards Sasuke looking at him after a long pause. "If I had any more say in this than I do, I would have you put to death." He did not doubt this for one moment. "However, the council has agreed to show you mercy at the insistence of the future Hokage." She spoke softly and Sasuke squinted at Naruto, who's eyes were averted anywhere but towards him. "Let it be known now that in taking on the responsibility of your name, Naruto has placed his honor on the line. If you fail him, he will be demoted. He will no longer be in line to become Hokage." At this Sasuke did outwardly wince. "You will be under constant surveillance until I decided against it. You will not be allowed to leave the village, nor will you be able to resume work as a ninja unless I say so. Do you understand this?" Her voice was stern and her eyes harsh.

He nodded. "Yes." He whispered. Why would Naruto do this?

She nodded. Very well. Welcome back Sasuke Uchiha, citizen of Konoha." With this she turned and left the stage and he was hoisted to his feet by two ANBU who he didn't recognize. They pushed him after her. Behind him he could feel Naruto following, the chakra was undeniably his friends.

He was ushered into the main building and all the way up to the Hokage's office where they pushed him in, both holding his arms tight, as if the chakra bracelets weren't enough.

Tsunade was staring out the window, her hands folded behind her back and immediately Naruto crossed the room, closer towards her. Together the two seemed almost like equals, a fact that probably shouldn't be, but still was. Also something that made Sasuke feel almost out of place.

Sasuke remained quiet, his mind racing. Naruto the future Hokage? Of course the idiot would be the one to keep his promise.

"So Sasuke," Her voice was strong even though her back was facing him instead of her knowing eyes, "How are you enjoying the view?" She asked too casually for comfort.

He shrugged and the ANBU tightened their hold on his arms. He rolled his eyes, "Why?"

She turned to face him, her lips curving into a smile. "It's never looked better, after all, we only finished the last of the construction just last year."

This wasn't surprising. He had heard of the devastation that Pain had caused the village a few years before. He chose not to say anything in an effort to keep his position relatively neutral.

After a moment of her eyes holding his, her lips switched towards the ground, frowning. "I do not like you Sasuke, but luck is on your side." Her honesty was not surprising.

"Hn," He made a noncommittal noise.

"Fortunately you have a few powerful people on your side." She motioned towards Naruto, then to the door and he followed her hand immediately without asking what she wanted.

Sasuke stiffened as his former team mate passed him and behind him he heard the door open.

"Hey," He heard Naruto's voice and he could hear the smile that touched the boys lips, but what he was not expecting was for two more ANBU to walk in.

Fluttering past his left was a tall man, only a few inches shorter than Naruto he reasoned, in full ANBU uniform, with a plain white captains mask on, and his hood raised. The smell of smoke was strong, and there was something about the way they stood that rang a bell in his head.

The other was obviously a woman, from posture to size in comparison. Though the cloak hid her features away, and the mask painted upon it a flurry of flowers, there was still something there. This second ANBU wore two extra pouches around her waist: A medic.

They were completely hidden but he still felt like he knew them from somewhere.

They stopped simultaneously at the Hokage's desk, only a step a head of him.

She smiled at the two of them. "I'm glad you're back. I have a mission for you."

They nodded in unison as if they knew already. This puzzled Sasuke to no end. She nodded towards him, "You'll both know who this is, and this is your new mission."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. ANBU just to escort him around? He may be an ex-rogue but this was a bit extreme. Or maybe not.

For a moment they were quiet before Sasuke saw Naruto take a step towards the female ANBU and face Tsunade. "You can't put them on this as ANBU."

She nodded. "Yes I know this. They'll be in civilian wear so that they won't draw too much attention."

Naruto put up more protest. "No, you can't assign them to him. He's seen their ANBU uniform. He can't see them now."

She glared at him, "I can do whatever the hell I want to Naruto. Now step back."

The boy did step back, but he was fuming angry. It was present in his entire presence. "I'll take the mission alone. You don't have to…"

"Naruto, shut up." she hissed. "They are more than capable of taking this mission."

At this Naruto stormed out of the room without looking back. Sasuke did notice a small fracture in perfect posture by the female nin as she flinched, as if she was going to follow him, but instead she held position.

He was then pushed out of the room on the cue of Tsunade's nod and led through the halls as if he were a child. On his heels were four ANBU. This was going to be hell.

* * *

After a long walk, he was taken to his new apartment and it was small, white and very sparsely decorated. There was only about 2 pieces of furniture in each room.

As soon as they pushed him in, the two ANBU who had been his escorts the entire time turned and left after a low bow to his new guards and the two stepped in quietly.

He turned towards them, his hands dangling in front of him uselessly.

"This is your new place." This voice; He knew the voice. A boring and tired tone, a yawn came through the white mask and he squinted as it was peeled off to reveal who he knew it would be: Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru was an ANBU captain. "Uchiha." He said, his tone almost bitter as he reached in his long robe and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it in the house without even looking back at Sasuke.

He turned his face towards the other ANBU. Did he know this girl too?

As if on cue, a hand reached up and pulled off the cloak first, letting loose a slim frame covered in tight black uniform, and creamy arms, the ANBU tattoo on her right arm stark against the pale skin there. Slowly the hand removed the white mask, covered in pink flowers of some sort and somehow he already knew who it was before the face even appeared. His chest constricted painfully. He sucked in a breath. "Sakura." He whispered.

Standing before him was his old team mate, pink hair pulled back, but still the same outrageous shade, lips still just as rosy but more plump, cheeks slimmer, but still the same blush bled across them as he spoke. She was the same.

"Hello." She breathed. He held her crystal clear green eyes and he felt his heart rate speed up.


	2. Shikamaru Nara

**Sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy. This new chapter isn't too too long, but it does take me to the transitional phase. The next chapter wil probably explore Sasuke's pov during a slight time pass. Don't worry, sounds more complicated than it will be. Please read and review. I love you guys!

* * *

  
**

It's one thing that Sasuke feel his heart rate speed up at the sight of his old team mate after his absence, it's a completely different feeling to feel butterflies in his stomach as she took a step past him with hardly a look back.

His eyes shot towards Shikamaru who was glaring at him, "Well, come on." He breathed, and out with his words came a puff of smoke right in Sasuke's face. The taller man scrunched up his nose as the ANBU captain passed him also with an air of indifference.

"This is your room." He motioned towards a door just behind him. Sasuke looked it over. "There is only one other room in the house and it will be occupied by my partner and me." He informed him, his voice sounding lame.

Sasuke did not comment on the fact that the two would be sharing a room, nor the fact that they'd be living with him. However he did scan the room for Sakura, who had, it seemed, disappeared. He was more frustrated by the fact that Sakura was making him feel this way.

His mind kept envisioning her face as he left and her face now. This wasn't the same Sakura either. How could a few years change his old team so much?

Then, as if she could hear his thoughts, Sakura appeared again, her thin frame no longer wrapped in ANBU gear, but now in a very similar uniform to her old one. Black tracks shorts covered by a short tan skirt. Higher was her old classic red shirt with the white circle, but in comparison to the way it used to lay loose against her, it seemed to fit her better. This outfit was much different, but she still looked just as right in it. It seemed that she looked good in everything.

Her hips moved only slightly as she walked, going strait to Shikamaru. She leaned upon her tip-toes and whispered in his ear.

Somehow Sasuke felt slightly jealous as she pressed her hand against his shoulder to steady herself.

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded and answered in a normal tone, as if she wasn't whispering to him.

Sakura returned a nod and went back down to her regular height.

Sasuke was then left standing awkwardly as Shikamaru disappeared. He cleared his throat. "You're an ANBU." He said dumbly, not that he didn't mind the silence. It just wasn't the same kind of silence with Sakura as it would have been when they were children. This silence was more strained than annoyed.

She nodded, her eyes avoiding his. "I have been for a few months now. I was pretty proud." She sounded distant.

"And Nara is your partner." He wasn't really asking but still her voice wrapped around him like a fog.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama said we'd make the best team." Her voice was now a bit quieter as her attention became directed towards the door Shikamaru was currently behind. "We've been partners for years though; since jonin. Did you know that he was the first jonin just like he was the first chunin?" She sounded almost as proud as he imagined she would have been talking about Naruto. "Right after Neji I was the next to pass the Chunin exam." Her voice died off slowly by the end of her admittance.

He nodded. "Hn." It was the best he could manage from his tight throat. So much growth from his old team. He suddenly felt more out of place than ever.

He noticed that her eyes were not the same. The same outstandingly bright green yes, but the glint was different. There was a maturity that wasn't there before.

Suddenly he felt Sakura's presence close to his own and he realized he must have been daydreaming. She was right in front of him.

Before he reacted her hands formed a few symbols he didn't recognize, and then pressed against his chest. A burning sensation pursued before she whispered with her eyes still on her work. "This will hurt a bit. It's a seal. I'm locking your chakra." Her voice was steady and soft and it did little to sooth him as she continued. "You'll be limited to a small amount of chakra a day."

He coughed slightly as the pain ensued, burning in the back of his rib cage up to his throat, before it suddenly stopped. The burning was then from the remaining presence of her hands on his chest before they left him and she evacuated his immediate area, back to her original place.

It was that moment that Shikamaru entered in a jonin uniform and Sakura suddenly felt angry towards the fellow man.

Shikamaru was puffing on a cigarette, his eyes resting on Sakura, the depths of their dull black holding no recognition, however the sheer force of his physical presence next to hers read differently. They may seem like strangers from their eyes, but Sasuke could see it: The subtle nearness Shikamaru held, the subtle squareness of his shoulders and the way they brushed hers. Or worse, he saw the outward relief shining on Sakura. The way her stiff shoulders relaxed as he came out, and the soft smile in her eyes. These two were more than comfortable with each other. This was not comradery, this was…different.

This shouldn't be. His ex-team mate should no be so advanced, and she should not be so close to someone so strange to him. When did this bond form he wondered?

Shikamaru's eyes were on his when he emerged from his thoughts and he didn't like the careless attitude they held. Almost as if he didn't matter at all. A small hint of annoyance lit inside of Sasuke at that moment that he wasn't sure he would ever be able to extinguish.

"She formed the seal." This was also not a question and Sasuke recognized this as Shikamaru gazed at him. "That seal will stay on your body until the Hokage decided it will be removed. Only the Hokage and Sakura can remove it, so don't even try." Shikamaru spoke plainly. Maybe that was why Sakura liked him? Because he and the lazy ninja were similar in their outwardness.

Sakura stood quietly as the speech continued, her eyes scanning every part of the room except Sakura himself.

After a long droning speech about what was expected of him, he was left alone with Shikamaru as Sakura once again seemed to be absent with no trace of where she went.

Sasuke at that moment decided that he was going to make it his mission to avoid talking to the shadow wielding freak…until the man before him spoke.

"She's reporting to the Hokage." Shikamaru said, his tone and eyes hitting the same tone, but as he leaned slightly against the wall, one hand in his pocket, the other dancing back and forth with his cigarette and lips, there was something about him that spoke otherwise.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. "I don't care where she went."

Shikamaru gazed at him for a moment before nodding slowly. "I see."

Sasuke sighed as he held eyes with the other man, ignoring the knowing look the other man gave him.

Blowing out another cloud of smoke before the cigarette was finished he smirked a very small smirk that was just as lazy as anyone could imagine it, only lifting in one corner. "What makes you think she cares about you?" He asked before turning around and walking towards the window. He leaned out it and twirled the cigarette against the window seal before throwing it out. "It's been 9 years since you left," His voice was slightly muffled as he was turned away, before he turned back to face Sasuke with a bland look, "Did you actually think she'd wait for you?"

Sasuke held his breath as the words hit him and watched the man walk towards him, reaching out and unclasping the chakra bracelets. Black eyes met black eyes for a long moment. "Welcome back." The words poured from his mouth like grains of sand from a time counter before Sakura magically appeared in the room again, and as he blinked Shikamaru was back by her side.

It was minutes before Sasuke released the breath.


	3. Fleeting memories

**Newest chapter. Thank you for being patient with me! I'll try to update sooner next time. This chapter isn't extremely long, but it gets the point across, which is advancing towards some SasuSaku romance! Read and Review please, because it makes me proud as an author. Also, thank you to those of you who've already reviewed! You guys make me smilllllle.

* * *

**

That night as silence ensued and Sasuke lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, he felt the absence of sleep throughout the house. His first night in his new life was boring and odd.

Much like the darkness of his room, he was present everywhere: Shikamaru Nara. Sasuke could feel his chakra, could feel his watching eyes. Though he was certain that the other man was indeed in his own bedroom, Sasuke could tell that there was no rest present there. He recognized the familiar chakra patterns, only one wall away, and it kept him from sleep.

Thus far, Sakura Haruno had said only three words to him since she returned from her report. It wasn't as if he assumed things would stay the same in his absence, but he didn't imagine this. This was too much difference.

His soul ached for satisfaction, and this was something he hadn't felt since the day he left the village, no matter how far he searched for it. It never came to him. Not even when he killed Orochimaru or his brother.

Eventually, sleep curled around him and with it a feeling of relief. The next morning as he awoke, he didn't feel like he was at home, but he did feel slightly more rested, which was the first step towards happiness.

As he walked out of his room, he was greeted by the sight of Shikamaru's hands on Sakura's lower back, presumably zipping up her uniform. It made shivers shoot down his back, and not the good kind of shivers.

Black eyes rose to met his own with shameless audacity. "Sasuke." He breathed.

Sasuke frowned. "Hn." His eyes shot to Sakura who gave him a wobbly smile. She didn't seem like she wanted to say anything though, and Sasuke forced down a foreign emotion that was threatening to rise from his gut in the form of bile.

It was days like this that made Sasuke wonder just who was in charge of his thoughts, because who ever they were, they must have really hated him. Whatever God controlled his fate, was a cruel, cruel God indeed.

As if sent to sooth the situation, a knock fell upon the door, echoing through the door and breaking the deafening silence that had wrapped around the Shinobi in the room.

"Oi, Sakura-chan" This voice he would recognize no matter if he wanted to or not, and he felt a strange feeling in his stomach as he braced himself for the appearance of blonde hair and blue eyes. "Open up!" He shouted on the other side of the door as if she hadn't heard him. His voice was slightly deeper than Sasuke remember it being last time they had met.

Sakura jolted, flinching as if breaking free of an invisible stupor before moving quickly to the door and opening it.

Wide arms encircled her form, squeezing her and picking her completely off her ground. Her arms were trapped at her sides, but despite her handicap she managed to awkwardly return the hug. When she was released, her cheeks were flushed, but he couldn't tell if it was because she was blushing at Naruto's show of affection, or perhaps simple loss of breath. "I'm glad you're back." He informed her, rubbing the back of his head and smiling so very happily, that Sasuke almost felt like he was thrust back into the days when he was a genin and his life was consistent. Naruto may have aged in many ways, but this seemed to be one aspect of the kid that hadn't changed, though he wasn't a kid anymore.

Perfectly in sync with his thoughts, Naruto turned his attention towards Sasuke in one swift motion, taking a few large steps towards him. They were face to face, and Naruto's visage was one that held too many emotions. Sasuke could visibly place happiness, confusion, awkwardness, humiliation, and even a bit of anger on Naruto's face all at one time as the two squared off in a silent gaze.

Sasuke swallowed roughly before speaking, being the first to break the quiet for the second time since he'd been back-quite a personal triumph. "Idiot." He droned out, his tone slightly bland, but the same hint of annoyance still present.

At this Naruto's lips, which had been drawn into a strange frown-like expression, drifted slowly into a broad grin. For once, there wasn't anything mildly stupid or lame that came from the slightly taller boys mouth, but instead he leaned forward and embraced him in a smothering hug in which Sasuke tensed up awkwardly. "Idiot." He repeated. "You're choking me."

Naruto chuckled from behind him before releasing him. "Good to see you too." He said, his tone and mannerisms still the same, which was somehow comforting to Sasuke. At least this would always be the same.

"How's life treating ya?" Naruto asked while walking past Sakura and leaning against the frame of his couch.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto's smile somehow grew bigger. "That well, eh?"

Sasuke simply sighed and he knew by the look on both of his ex-teammates faces that they understood what he meant without any further explanation. The only good thing that they seemed to retain from their shared childhood; an adeptness for decoding his short and to the point answers and noises of acknowledgment, something he was sure only the two of them could do.

* * *

Thus far the week was going by without a hitch, and though it was boring, it became easier with the slightly blotchy appearance and lack of appearance of Shikamaru Nara, who it appeared, had better things to do than guard Sasuke all day long. In these instances that Shikamaru was unable to guard him, he was generally left alone with Sakura, and on some instances, both her and Naruto. Maybe this wasn't fair that he was being 'guarded' by his ex-teammates, and from the outside this would clearly be a bias choice of guards, but he typically didn't mind. Though Sakura was almost eerily quiet most of the time, and Naruto was bordering on outlandishly talkative, Sasuke still felt more at home than he originally thought was possible in this entirely knew world of old faces with new spirits.

On this particular day, a few weeks into his new life, Shikamaru was on a mission he supposed, and as a result Naruto was his temporary second guard for the day. He sat on the sidelines at the training ground near the river, his back propped against a tree as he watched his two oldest friends sparring, paying him almost no mind.

He watched as Sakura launched herself towards him, her fist glowing with chakra as she aimed for Naruto's face. As her loves made contact, it dissipated into a cloud of smoke, and her fist went right through to the other side, connecting with the ground and tearing a fissure in the earth and creating a series of mounds to break free of their place and jolt out of the ground.

He smirked at the strength of her arms, and the way her face was contorted in concentration. This was not the same woman that was for sure. He allowed his eyes to track her terse movements without feeling guilty for being so interested. There was something different about this Sakura. Maybe it was her seeming indifference and aloofness to him that made her so much more appealing than she might have been had he returned only a few years earlier. It was interestingly rather frustrating that she was suddenly so willing to stop fawning over him, as he once would have paid a hefty price to have happen.

Maybe it was a terrible thing for him to do; become interested in her simply because she was suddenly withdrawn and impartial to his presence, but he certainly didn't care anymore.

He could only dream now of the young and willing girl who had once loved him so generously, because the Sakura that was standing in from of him right now, currently flipping her blond hair sparring partner over her head, was anything but young and willing to please.

He watched as her slight, but noticeable muscles tensed as Naruto appeared behind her, his arms wrapping around her, his right across her arms and chest, his left at her waist squeezing her tightly, and she almost ceased to move completely stunned by his sudden presence. Sasuke flinched at the closeness that Naruto seemed to achieve so easily, and at the fact that she didn't even seem awkward with his arms around her. Her face was completely unaltered, as if Naruto's arms being around her was almost natural, before she shimmed out of his arms, laughing and apparently calling off the match. She blew out a breath and it ruffled her hair. "I'm beat." She groaned.

Naruto laughed along with her. "It's been a long time since we've sparred, Sakura-chan, I forgot how strong you were." He said with the smile apparent on his voice.

She chuckled. "You're pretty strong yourself. That Hokage training is pretty intense huh?"

"It's okay," He sounded thoughtful for a moment. "A bit harder than Sage training." He admitted, sounding childish for a moment. "Even though that was so long ago."

She laughed softly, but otherwise dropped the subject, facing Sasuke with a soft but slightly awkward smile. "Ready to leave?" She asked as if it really mattered what his answer was.

He shrugged and stood up, his arms across his chest. She seemed to understand that being yes and they turned to leave as a unit. The three members of team 7 reunited.


	4. Questioning

**Hey! I know man: The new chapter is up in record time! Yay! So Reward me with your praises and know that I'll greatly appreciate it.I love getting reviews. Also, Thank you all for reviewing my story in the past, it really makes me smile :)**

**Disclaimer. I do not own.

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Sakura seemed to be less unapproachable as the day progressed. Sasuke followed his two friends through the village quietly, watching their banter with distant black eyes. He easily ignored the always curious stares of his fellow Konoha ninja and civilians.

The three walked together, with Sasuke slightly towards the back, without paying attention to where they were going. However, after a few minutes, they seemed to arrive as if by instinct at Naruto's apartment. The blond carefree boy simply chuckled, rubbed his head, and invited them in.

Being in Naruto's home was almost exactly like being back in the past. He could almost taste the air from all those years ago, waiting for Naruto to get ready while they prepared for a mission. Everything about the place was exactly the same. The colors, the smells, even the spirit of the place was untouched, unchanged.

Naruto and Sakura both seemed to know their way around, immediately making way to do separate things; Naruto off to make some ramen in the kitchen, and Sakura made her way to Naruto's bathroom, to shower and change it appeared.

Sasuke remained quietly in the living room, watching Naruto pull out three containers of ready-made noodles and begin to make them as if it was all he did-a fact that Sasuke was almost certain was correct.

The Uchiha felt the subtle strain of his muscles as he stood watching Naruto prepare the water for their apparent lunch. Letting loose a puff of breath he put his hands on the bunched up muscles at his shoulders, squeezing them tightly, suppressing a groan at how uncomfortable it was. He was loosing his edge from lack of training, and now the stress was causing what muscle he did have to pull unpleasantly.

"Ask her…" Naruto's voice broke the concentrated pattern of circles Sasuke was using to work the kinks out of his shoulders. He looked up, his black eyes peering as the jonin who gazed back looked upon his, equally powerful blue eyes steadily returning the gaze.

The water boiling on the stove and the distant hum of the shower in his bathroom the only sound present in the room for a long and dull moment before he found his words. "What are you talking about?"

A smile came from the fox demon's playful host. "Ask her if she'll train with you." The knowing ring that his words held was surprising, apparently this more mature Naruto had also learned to pick up on clues; A skill genin Naruto was oblivious to.

"I'm not a ninja anymore Naruto." He pointed out, annoyance peaking on his voice, groaning like a rusty door hinge.

"That doesn't mean you can't loosen up your muscles and train, you just can't use any jutsu is all." He grinned, turning around as his water hit boiling point, turning the temperature down and plopping the noodles into his pot.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever idiot."

If Naruto was bothered by the use of the demeaning name, he didn't mention it.

Turning, Sasuke attempted to find a place where he could be in the quiet of his own thoughts, preferably some place without Naruto's prying, and decided to settle with Naruto's bedroom, peering around in the slightly messy square.

His bed wasn't made, there were clothes laying in a few places on the floor and Sasuke could smell the layers of dusty and empty ramen boxes. He sighed at the fact that this roomed belonged to one of his only friends.

His feet carried him to the window without instructions to, and he gazed out at the quickly sinking sun. Her smile was dimming, giving one last bitter red gleam before she tucked away for the night. At that moment, he felt like he had more in common with that slowly descending sun that he did with anyone else in the village.

"Sasuke?" It was so faint, if it weren't for his reflexes and highly attuned hearing, he wouldn't have heard it. Turning quietly, his eyes lay upon Sakura, her hair was still dripping from the shower, causing little dark wet spots to appear down the front of the slightly over-sized shirt she was wearing over her usual black training shorts. Naruto's shirt most likely, he mused. He felt a tug at his heart, but didn't move.

Taking a slow step forward into the room, Sakura's eyes managed to look almost brown and dull in the red light from the window, and he realized it didn't do her justice. "What're you doing in here?" She asked, her voice soft and curious more than worried or lovesick, like it once would have been.

He didn't move as she took another step towards him and though she still wasn't really close, he could smell the tiniest trace of her soap and could see the pink on her cheeks from the steam of her shower. "Nothing." He answered her quietly in return, feeling like to speak any louder, would break the thin and cumbersome ground that they seemed to walk across when around each other.

"Oh," She breathed, her hand elevating to her chest, a motion he recognized very well. "Are you staying here tonight?" For a moment, her gentle voice almost sounded like she was giving him a choice, and perhaps she was. Would she change her plans if he asked her to? She was his guard, so she had the say in what they did, but would she still do what he wanted at his request?

He gazed at her, his back against the window, so that he was outlined in red, making his figure hidden to her he was sure. "Do you want to?"

As a result she stepped further as if to clarify that it was indeed him. As she reached his front, she seemed frail and childish for a moment more. "I usually stay with Naruto after long missions," She explained, "because we don't see each other much…" By the end of the sentence, she had allowed her words to bleed together, as if realizing that it was Sasuke Uchiha who she was talking to, so explaining wouldn't matter. She was quick to sum it up in one word. "Yes."

He smirked softly. "Fine." He found the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them and she gazed at him for a long moment before smiling a delicate smile. "Thank you." She said before turning to leave, but he found that his reflexes were against her doing so, and his hand twitched to grab her.

It also seemed, that it did just that. His hand was on her wrist and pulling her back to face him before he even realized that it was more than just a mere twitch.

Her wide eyes came up to his face, but she didn't look frightened. He couldn't decided whether her eyes were wide surprise or not, but it wasn't fear.

Being a kunochi and an experienced one at that Sakura Haruno was no fragile woman, and he found that he couldn't scare her or even harm her with a brusque grab. In fact, as he spun to quickly press her against the wall to their right, his right hand squeezing roughly against her upper arm to the point of bruising, she hardly seemed to acknowledge the pain. Her green eyes held his own with no fear, but something far more passionate and animalistic.

He breathed heavily and she didn't seem to want to interrupt him, waiting until he was ready to speak. His nose was right at the crown of her head, and his hand on her wrist was squeezing tightly. It was the first time he had felt Sakura's skin in almost 10 years, and it felt like cinders against his skin; warm, rosy and foreign. "Sakura."

She waited patiently, not wiggling or fighting against him and his torso remained so close to hers that as she took in each deep breath her chest brushed against his own. "I," He paused, "Will you train with me?" He finally pushed the words through his lips and they sounded almost too strained to be taken seriously.

Her eyes, no longer a hazy brown from the sun, but in this angle a shadowed green, held his own as she spoke, her words simple and deliciously low. "Yes."

Sucking in a shallow breath and releasing it, he lowered his eyebrows he gazed down at her for signs of falsely hood but found none. As if to reassure him she repeated again, "Yes."

At this moment, even though he freed her wrist and back away quickly so that she could make her way quickly past him and out the door without looking back, he found that his breath was coming short. In fact, he found that his entire body felt strange. Perhaps it was the fact that his heart was pounding so hard? Or maybe it was because he could hardly swallow down the intense feeling of anxiety that he felt about acting out of reflex and touching the woman that he had dreamt about for so many years?

All he knew for sure was that at this moment, something embedded in the last remaining Uchiha flickered to a halt, and something very, very different flared up inside of his stomach.


	5. Words meant for two

**This chapter is somewhat shorter than I liked, but I felt like it was the best place to stop. Sorry, next chapter shouldn't be as short. Next chapter featuring: SasuSaku goodness!**

* * *

Sasuke was hesitant to leave the comforting darkness of the room after Sakura left. He could smell the slightly flowery sweetness of her as he remained there. It was a nice change from her usual scent. Generally she smelled like honey suckles, with an ever present lingering hint of cigarette smoke. This was disturbing to him, because he knew it wasn't her smell. It belonged to him; To the shadow wielder.

He sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she smelled of him again. Shikamaru would be back soon, and with him would come the slightly distant, quieter Sakura that made Sasuke feel awkward and out of place.

He took a deep breath before stepping out of the room and into the bright den of Naruto's apartment. On the floor, leaned against the couch was Sakura, her knees drawn to her chest and her eyes fixed to Naruto as he sat cross-legged in front of her telling what appeared to be a slightly bias tale of his last most daring mission. His hands swung animatedly as he explained his death defying encounter with a handful of thunder ninja. Sakura was either humoring him, or somehow she actually believed his story because her eyes were gleaming with joy and she was grinning at him. He watched the way her dark pink lips pulled tightly into a smile, and she seemed to glow. It was clear that over the years her annoyance towards Naruto had faded to be replaced by adoration. He wasn't sure how strongly, but it was clear that Sakura cared deeply for the cheerful blond.

He strode towards them quietly and sat down without looking at either. Together in their triangle like formation the conversation began to flow rather nicely, with Naruto telling stories, Sakura offering her own accounts every now and then, with Sasuke's minor contribution being a few words here and there.

As a group they ate ramen and chatted for an exceptional amount of hours. Sasuke began to feel like he was at home. His 'guards' were doing very little guarding, and a whole lot of making his lips tug into small, barely noticeable smirks. These weren't guards. These were his friends, and that made him feel like maybe it wasn't such a bad thing he was returned to Konoha.

Yawning and standing Naruto announced loudly that he was going to sleep, slinging an arm around Sakura's shoulders. She smile at him warmly. "So, where are you sleeping?" Blue eyes turned towards Sasuke and a smile appeared.

In truth, he hadn't thought about it, so he simply shrugged. This was enough of an answer for Naruto, and he turned to leave quickly, returning with a pile of blankets. "Here you go teme." He held the sheets at arms length and Sasuke took them with a frown. Why had he agreed to this anyway?

Sakura smiled as Naruto made himself scarce in his bedroom. It was only moment later before the two heard loud snoring. She turned towards him and whispered good night before disappearing into the shadows of Naruto's room, not to come out again that night.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha did not wake to the light of the morning sun, mostly because when he was forcefully awaken, it was a far cry from morning. In fact, it was still dark outside, and he was awoken to a familiar smell, and the sound of voices whispering in Naruto's kitchen.

He remained stiff on the couch, keeping his eyes closed and his breathing normal in an attempt to hear.

"…You aren't serious?" This voice was male, and from the familiar pull of the words, he was quick to recognize it. It was Shikamaru Nara, standing in Naruto's house in the middle of the night, arguing with someone. Just hearing the voice annoyed him.

"I am." There was conviction behind these words, and even though he knew the voice was Sakura's he still wasn't sure that it was true. Could the soft spoken girl he knew be so stern?

Even though they were speaking in hushed tones, he picked up every word with his find hearing. Apparently one of the two moved, and though he couldn't see them, he heard the rustling of clothing as they shifted. "You're being naïve, Sakura."

"And you're being a jerk." She hissed.

There was a silence that ensued for the next moment, and he was tempted to activate his sharingan simply so that he could see what they were doing, but he refrained. "Just don't…I know what you're doing, but this isn't a good idea. Trust me." His voice was strangely soft for the boring and indifferent man that he was.

"I do trust you." She admitted and the gentleness to her voice surprised the Uchiha as he listened in to their conversation. "Still, I have to do this. I need to." She told him, again there was another rustling of clothing as the two situated again.

"You're such a bothersome woman." He replied on an exhale, obviously defeated.

She released a deep breath and he could almost hear her smiling. "Thank you."

"Whatever." For some reason, Sasuke was almost sure he could feel the intimacy of their conversation was far more than just a friend trying to convince another friend. This felt more private and strained than that. This wasn't a tone he was used to her using. "Just don't expect me to feel sorry for you when this turns out bad. I'm out of this. It's far too much work to keep up with you."

She giggled softly. "I know." There was a moment when they were quiet. With all the years he'd trained, he knew sounds very well. He knew the way leaves crunched under light weight, he could judge distance of voices, and he knew the sound of skin brushing skin. These things were a given. So as he heard the sound of fabric brush against fabric, and then the sweeping of hair against the metal of a arm guard, he felt that whatever was going on in that kitchen, was something he didn't want to be awake for.

"Goodnight Shika." Her voice was even lower than a whisper at this point.

"Night," He said, a hint of humor tinting his lazy voice. "Troublesome woman." There was a fondness on his lips that Sasuke didn't understand before the door was open and shut immediately after, with no hesitation.

The soft pad of footsteps against the ground made him freeze. They crossed past the table just to the right of his position, before stopping by the couch where he was sleeping. There a figure loomed above him, making it hard for him to breathe, and especially to keep his eyes glued closed, before a soft indescribable noise left those lips. As expected, flowers, smoke, and for some reason, a hint of blood came to his senses before steps fleeted away back to Naruto's room. Sakura Haruno had stopped to watch him sleep for a moment, before leaving again. This unsettled him greatly.

His mind drifted over Shikamaru's subtle words to her and the attachment and affection they held, before he attempted to settle back into sleep, disappointed that it never came again that night.


	6. Confession

**Chapter 6**

Placed lazily beneath the sun, eyes fluttering over the clouds with little interest Shikamaru Nara lay in the grass gazing at the sky. Upon the training grounds a few feet away, two exceptionally powerful ninja stood face to face, shoulders tensed, knees bent and knuckles white against black shurikens Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno prepared for a battle.

"Relax," She told him, her voice surprisingly soft. "I'll go easy on you." She smiled as he frowned in a mirrored reaction.

"Hn," He didn't allow the excitement he felt to shine through in his appearance. "You wish."

If another word was spoken, it never reached the sensitive ears of Shikamaru as he casually turned his head to watch his partner and her oldest friend.

His eyes observed her graceful, yet somehow almost masculine punches with incredible precision and chakra control, and the Uchiha's expert evasion along with the slight deflection of her attacks-something Shikamaru honestly didn't think he was capable of doing, or anyone for that matter. To deflect Sakura's attack was almost unheard of.

His hand reached up to stifle a yawn before he turned back to the sky and closed his eyes, mumbling something about how troublesome it was to be partnered with such a woman as Sakura Haruno; a comment not to be heard by two shinobi in the same field who were currently locked in a stare off.

Sasuke had to admit it; he was impressed. He knew that she had grown, after all, together her and Naruto had single-handedly made to so that he was brought back to Konoha. This meant both of them using as much force as necessary and he had made it quite essential to use an excess of force.

However, they had succeeded and in doing this he was placed in the position he was in, which was standing facing Sakura in the training grounds he grew up on sparing to loosen muscles.

His life was turning out to be rather different than he expected, but not essentially bad. It was simply much more tamed. Sure, it wasn't fun being watched every second of every day, or not being able to use his chakra but he was learning to live within the harness of his punishment and everyday it was becoming less and less oppressing, and more comfortable.

Over all, Sasuke Uchiha didn't know what to think about his new life, or the passionate pink-haired kunochi in from of him. They stood at a stand still, her gloved hands raised and ready for battle in front of her, and his shoulders were set in a straight line. Neither moved, they simply stood ridged, daring each other to challenge one another by moving.

However, before they had a chance to match strengths again, a pop from behind them was heard, one that welcomed with it a face that Sasuke Uchiha had seen only once, and at the time he had decided; he hated it.

Sakura spun around, smiling. "Sai!" She said excitedly, her eyes gleaming. She walked slowly to him, pulling him in a close-fitting embrace which he returned, his arms encircling her waist and his lips pulling into a tight, fake smile.

"Hag." He replied to her hello in a manner that was apparently the norm, though Sasuke couldn't imagine Sakura ever accepting being called rude names everyday. "Training I see. You certainly need it."

She seemed to hold nothing but love for him however, chuckling and clamping a hand down on his shoulder. "Just sparring with Sasuke here." He noted that she said his name with a slight restraint. There was something reserved about the way the syllables came from her lips that he didn't like.

Sai nodded and turned towards Sasuke with eyes tilted downward and a tight smile. He realized that he had never spoken to the shinobi who had taken his place on team Kakashi, but then again, was it really surprising? "Uchiha." He greeted him.

Sasuke looked over the man of similar height and shockingly familiar features with a look of displeasure. "Hn." He grumbled. Not only had he taken his place on the team, he realized that Sai also managed to pull off the same amount of trust with his teammates. It had occurred to Sasuke late one night when he was walking with Sakura and Naruto recently after his induction back into the village.

They ran into the slightly awkward man on the way to get some ramen, and Sasuke noticed the amount of love they seemed to hold for him. Naruto seemed to treat Sai with the same sarcastic brotherly humor that he used to use with Sasuke himself, and Sakura never stopped smiling around the other boy.

Sasuke allowed himself a carefully controlled clearing of his throat to become his greeting, and Sai seemed to accept this with no question, nor an resentment.

Nothing about the slightly paler boy changed besides his ruffling Sakura's hair, promptly calling her a rude name, and walking towards the edge of the clearly near Shikamaru. Once again Sasuke felt as if there was something that had spawned in his long absence from the village that he would never be able to connect together.

* * *

It was much later that night before Sasuke was back at 'home', with his unwanted house guests.

Shikamaru Nara was perched by the window, his hand propping his chin lazily and his cigarette smoke so thoughtfully trailing out into the night sky rather than in the house. This was pleasant as Sasuke's entire apartment was beginning to smell like smoke, a fact that never failed to put the Uchiha in a bad mood.

Sakura was sitting on the couch, her knees drawn up off the floor and beneath her keeping her eyes trained on Shikamaru as they made conversation idly about training together.

Sasuke pretended not to listen as he sat in his kitchen, fixing himself something to eat with his back to the pair.

He could hear the drawl of the shadow wielder from where he was, and he didn't need to look to know exactly the lame face that the other male was making. Some sort of hybrid between sleep deprived and dull existence. "You're muscles are strained." He informed her, his voice bland but slightly less so than usual.

She seemed to vehemently disagree. "No, I'm fine."

He heard the rustle of clothing as he pretended to look for food, taking an abnormally long time in the refrigerator. "It shows in your training. You were slower today than usual."

She snorted. "Was not." Sasuke was somehow amused by the poorly hidden grouchiness.

Behind him silence ensued and he was reluctant to turn around but realized that perhaps he'd been moseying around the kitchen too long to remain innocent, and therefore turned, said goodnight and scurried off into his room without looking at the two, who he knew were sitting together on the couch.

Grumpy for a reason he wasn't certain of, he laid in his bed after switching to his night clothing, with sleep once again, avoiding him.

It was three hours later when he heard his door creek open and tiny foot steps followed. The living room seemed to be dark as well, so no light seeped in with the invasion. Had he really been asleep, they might have been able to get away with it.

Sasuke realized as the figured seemed to actually sit, that they weren't leaving, and he carefully opened his eyes.

Tinted a sad gray from the light of the moon, Sakura Haruno was sitting against the wall in his room, her eyes on her feet as she picked at the hem of her sleep kimono.

_Why are you here? _He wondered why she hadn't alerted him to her presence as he squinted at her, trying to pin point what emotion was present on her pretty face. He was certain that she knew he wasn't asleep. She was a shinobi. A kunochi. She had to recognize his irregular patterns of sleep.

Her voice came a moment later, "I'm sorry," and with it the undeniable sadness of a woman who had been let down all of her life.

Sasuke felt a jolt to his heart, but he ignored it, not bothering to roll over off of his back. He gazed at the ceiling. He remained quiet, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I don't mean to intrude," She began, "but I couldn't sleep, and Shikamaru is on another mission…" It was clear that he was not her first choice of comfort, and he recognized that he was probably not her second either. "When he came back today, he told me that Tsunade was taking him off of the mission for a while," -Sasuke felt a surge of excitement at the thought- "He has too many missions as an ANBU captain to be stuck in one place for too long. They need him." She sounded dejected.

He felt a tug at his heart. "You're upset." He pointed out, feeling awkward.

She gave a nod that he saw out of his peripheral vision, and he closed his eyes away from the sight. "Without Naruto, and now Shikamaru, I'm all alone."

If he were a different man, he would have corrected her. Told her that she wasn't alone. That he was there. However, he wasn't a different man. He was Sasuke Uchiha. "Hn."

For another moment she was inaudible, before standing and walking to his bed side, looking down upon him. He wisely kept his eyes closed to avoid to discomfort of looking into her big brilliant green orbs. "I don't hate you, ya know." She said quietly.

He listened for the sound of her voice but realized that she was waiting for his answer. "Why?" He asked and was annoyed to find that his voice was hoarse.

"I never really hated you," She began again, "I was just afraid. I didn't want to see you again, because I knew that this would happen." He barely contained a wince at her words. "I knew that when you came back you'd be the same." Her voice wavered for a moment, not from refrained tears but from tender general emotion. "I didn't want you to be the same as when you left…As when I loved you. I wanted you to be mean and cruel, so I could hate you." After a moment he felt skin against his face. Warm and soft pads touched his in three lines before puling away as if afraid they'd stepped out of place. "It's so much easier to hate you."

There wasn't much hesitation afterward as she stepped away from him and he found that he was having difficulty retaining his air, and his breath was coming out in short puffs.

"I know you don't care, of course you don't, but maybe one day you'll recognize that I'm not the same person. You may not have changed, but I have." He could hear the gentle smile on her voice. "Most days, I don't feel the same either. It's true sometimes I feel weak, but over all, I'm much better now."

He dared to open his eyes, but not to look at her as he listened.

"I'm only saying this because you need to know," She took a deep breath, "I don't love you anymore, Sasuke" -somewhere inside of him, he felt a deep burning that threatened to eat him alive- "but I want you to know, that I want to be here for you."

Without another word, he heard the door open and a soft goodbye, before she fled, leaving the conversation with a stale feeling of being left open and incomplete, and Sasuke feeling unbearably angry at himself and his life.

This was not what he wanted when he left all those years ago. This was not in his plans, of that he was sure.

He rolled over on his side and faced the wall, gazing at it until his eyes would no longer remain open, but instead, his vision went black from exhaustion.


End file.
